


Ballerina

by Coralina_feildsman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Catch 22, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Isolation, Mean tony stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralina_feildsman/pseuds/Coralina_feildsman
Summary: Peter Parker had been living with Tony Stark ever since his Aunt May died. he hates it and just wants to go back to his old life, the life he had before his aunt died. and while he doesn't get that life again, the new girl at school certainly helps him get the confidence he needs to stand up to the oppressive powers in his life
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I just wanted to say that this is my first time posting a fan fiction online, so constructive criticism is welcome, but please no hate. thank you and enjoy!

prologue

I sat in the back of the black car as Happy drove me to school. Outside the car window, rain and sleet falls heavily, and as much as it sucked to walk in this kind of weather i actually kind of miss having to walk to school. But ever since Aunt May died, I’ve been living with Tony Stark (my birth father, it was a brief fling). I don’t like him, he is so incredibly restricting in what I am allowed to do. I really only think he agreed to be my legal guardian because it would “improve his public image”. Well, thanks a lot for ruining my life to help your life be slightly better. My life was hell… until i met her. I thought that day would be exactly the same as the rest but I had no idea what was to come, that day was the day Koralinia came into my life.


	2. The day I met her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I literally pretty much conpleatly forgot that this story was even a thing, But I'm going to ACTUALLY right it this time.
> 
> hope you enjoy! also I have a little more writing experience now, but my grammar is still bad, so yeah.

The first time I met her was in advanced calculus class. She came in and sat down next to me. She was quite a pretty girl if I was being honest, she was also one of the most outrageous looking people I had ever seen. She wore an off-the-shoulder shirt that revealed the very end of a tattoo of what looked like a swan. She had feathers laced in her hair and she wore gold ring earrings, her jeans were black and ripped at the knee, her hair was a bright shade of artificial red, the whole aethstetic seemed to also fit her demeanor. Mrs. Caron (our advanced calculus teacher) explained that she was joining Midtown late in the year because she had just moved to New York, her name was Koralinia, I was supposed to take her around that day to get her acquainted with the school. 

=z=z=z=z=z=z=z=z=z=z=z=z=z=z=z=z=z=z=z=z

She was a little too aggressive in my opinion. She had been here for less than a day and she somehow already had a reputation as the girl you don’t fucking mess with. Which isn’t wrong, you really shouldn’t mess with her, but I just found it impressive that people already knew. When the bell rang to signal the end of the final period I was in no hurry to get out of there, it was still raining sleet profusely and it was honestly quite emerising to be the only kid in my grade to still get picked up, but No tony wouldn’t let me fucking walk home on my own because reasons. 

I finished packing up myself and walked out of the building with Ned and that new girl, Koralinia. As we stepped outside Ned and I hung back under the eve to wait for Happy to get there. Ned stayed with me until I left so I wouldn’t feel so awkward about the whole ‘getting picked up’ thing. However Koralinia said goodby to us, put her earbuds in, and walked slowly out into the rain. She truly was a very strange girl.


End file.
